


Iris

by dongminion



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, but theyre oblivious, everyone knows richie and eddie love each other, light fluff, mentions of stan uris - Freeform, reddie isn't exactly established but they're crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongminion/pseuds/dongminion
Summary: "Things will be okay, I know it."akaEddie comes out to his mom but things don’t go as planned





	Iris

It's not until he's almost 20 that Eddie works up the courage to tell his mom. He still lives with Sonia, still sleeps in his childhood bedroom, still takes all the bullshit pills his mom gives him. He finds himself staring at the patterned table cloth, the one he's seen hundreds of times before, but this time seems much different. He almost feels like this will be the last time he gets to look at it. 

"So, Eddie bear, how is work? Have you been washing your hands enough? And disinfecting everything?" His mom places a plate down in front of him and takes her usual spot at the small table. 

"It's fine, Mommy," Eddie cringes at himself. He had learned the hard way that his mom didn't want to be called anything other than mommy but it didn't feel right coming out of his mouth anymore. "And yes, I've been washing my hands but I really wanted to talk to you about-" 

Sonia sighs. "Eddie, you know I've had a long, hard day. I don't want you to worry me with other things," She had begun to dig into her plate when Eddie was talking. Eddies hands begin to shake as he lifts them to slam them down on the table. He hasn't had an outburst like this since he was 13 and found out his pills were gazebos. 

"Mom, I'm gay."

Sonia's face turned white. The silverware that was once in her hand fell to the floor, the noise ringing through the almost silent room. She stares at her son for a moment and the silence made Eddie's heart race even more. "Get out," She whispered, almost as if it pained her to say it.

"W-what?" Eddie could feel his heart drop. There was no way he heard her correctly. 

"I said, get OUT!" Sonia stood. Her face was turning red. "I know what dirty people like you carry, and I don't want you in my house." She spat in his face. 

Eddie was shocked, he knew his mom was horrible with sickness, with the AIDS epidemic going on, but hell, Eddie had barely even kissed a boy, let alone had sex with one. 

"Mommy, lets talk about this-" Eddie felt as if he was trying to defuse a bomb and was on the last 10 seconds. 

"Eddie, I want you out of my house NOW! I feel sick to call you my son," She glared at him. If looks could kill, Eddie was positive he would be six feet under by now. 

Eddie found himself with most of his important belongings in his backpack, riding his bike to the opposite side of Derry. Richie and Stan had rented a small apartment together almost immediately after high school and the Losers' found themselves gathering there during most weekends. 

"Yo, yo, yo! What is UP, Eduardo," Richie opened the front door with a huge smile on his face, which soon dropped when he saw that Eddie's small body was shaking with sobs. "Wait- Shit- I wasn't prepared for this," Richie felt horrible for opening with a poorly timed joke. He ushered Eddie inside and took his backpack from him, setting it on the floor next to the couch. He helped Eddie sit down and wrapped him in the blanket that Stan had draped over the back of the couch. He ran to go get Eddie a cold glass of water, not wanting to leave the smaller boy for too long. 

"You don't have to talk yet, but I'll be here when you're ready." Richie sat across from Eddie on the couch, not wanting to invade his personal space too much. He watched as Eddie finished the glass of water and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Is Stan home?" Eddie asked softly, looking down at his feet. 

"No, he's uh.. with his family this weekend... I could call him and see if he can come home if you want? Or we could call Ben, or Beverly-" Richie was about to list everyone elses name when he heard Eddie sniffling again. "Oh, Eds," He had a pretty good idea of what had happened but didn't want to push Eddie. He was obviously having a rough time and even though Richie was a dick sometimes, he wasn't that much of a dick. 

"I came out to my mom." Eddie finally broke the silence they had fallen into after a few minutes. He sniffled again and looked at Richie. "I came out to her and she threw me away." He broke into full body sobs again and Richie had enough. He scooped Eddie up in his arms, forcing the smaller boy to cuddle with him. Eddie's hands found their way to Richie's back, gripping his shirt like it was his lifeline. "I don't have anywhere to go," Eddie sobbed out. Richie knew this wasn't true. Their apartment was always open to the Losers', he was sure the rest of the group would set up some sort of custody system with Eddie if they really needed to. 

Richie rubbed calming circles on Eddie's back. "You're always welcome here," He listened to Eddie's soft hiccups. "Stan loves you, I love you. It might even be good to have you around more often, maybe you can help clean the place up a bit," Eddie let out a weak giggle at the comment. He knew Richie could barely find matching socks, let alone help Stan clean their apartment. 

When Eddie pulled away from his spot on Richie's shoulder, Richie could feel his heart flutter. Eddie's eyelashes were wet, his nose and cheeks were red, and his lips were puffy from crying. He really shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful Eddie looks, but here he is. He found himself thinking about how he had come out to Stan in high school. He was pretty sure he liked boys, with the exception of a couple of really hot girls. It soon became known that Richie Tozier did in fact, like dick. His friends didn't care and that's all that mattered to him. Once he had come to terms with his sexuality, he noticed his crush on Eddie. And when Eddie had come out to Richie almost a year later, he was almost relieved. He didn't feel so alone anymore. But Richie soon realized that he couldn't bring himself to tell Eddie how he really felt and kept his feelings buried deep down.

But now he had a teary Eddie in his lap, in his apartment, and they're alone. Eddie had tears still running down his face, but he seemed to be calming down again. Richie found himself leaning up and kissing the tears off of Eddie's cheeks. Eddie let out a soft giggle, one that Richie swore could make angels sing, and he felt Eddie's cheeks heating up under his lips.

"You're making it hard for me to be sad right now, Trashmouth." Eddie sniffled. 

"Isn't that the point? My job is to make you feel better," Richie blew a raspberry into Eddie's cheek. 

"You're making it easy for me to fall even more in love with you," Eddie let out a soft sigh and covered his mouth. Did he really just say that? 

"Oh? So Mr. Kaspbrak is in love with the Trashmouth after all?" Richie smirked. 

"Beep beep, Richie." Eddie was overwhelmed with emotions and a few more tears slid down his cheeks. He was absolutely exhausted from crying and found his head buried in Richie's neck once again. Richie gently ran his fingertips across Eddie's back. 

"I won't pressure you in to talking," Richie planted a soft kiss on Eddie's shoulder. "But I'm not letting go of what you said," 

"I'm okay with that," Eddie hugged Richie tighter and the flood gates opened back up.

Richie sat there for what seemed like hours, long after he knew Eddie had fallen asleep on him. He carried Eddie to his room and tucks him into his bed. Richie mentally thanked Stan for reminding him to change his sheets before he left. He stood over Eddie for a few moments, just admiring his features. He brushed Eddie's hair off his forehead and leaned down to leave a soft kiss there. 

"Things will be okay, I know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor Project : (866) 488-7386  
National Suicide Prevention Hotline: (800) 273-8255 (online chat available)  
The National Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgender Hotline: (800) 843-4564  
Crisis Text Line: Text START to 741-741  
National Runaway Safeline: 800-786-2929
> 
> Remember you're never alone.


End file.
